Naruto Zorro Crossover Inspiration
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspiration Idea. Naruto has always been a bright lad, of course he hides it well, after his landlord turned his heating off, he looks around the basement and found something that changes his life forever. This is a one-shot story, you can write your own version, the pairings are up to you and so is the rating. Up for adoption. Good Luck.


**One-Shot Inspirational Idea.**

 **I've been thinking to myself, no-one has ever written a Naruto/Zorro Crossover yet, but I don't know the reason why, I can picture Naruto with all the skills of Zorro, and helping people with them, not only dressing up as the legendary Zorro, but having his "charm," Also I'm surprised no-one thought of this yet, I mean Zorro means fox in Spanish. ^^**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Zorro.**

 **This is purely inspirational, hopefully it will encourage others to write of this crossover, same with the others.**

Naruto Zorro Crossover

Inspirational Chapter.

Naruto's Apartment Basement.

A 5 year old Naruto, was making his way to the boiler, turns out the fat slob of a land lord turned his heating off, even after paying for it to be turned on, the fat man just kept saying, 'I'll turn it back on when I get around to it,' or some other bull like that, but what the idiot didn't know was that Naruto knew where the boiler was, and the fact that while the fat idiot was drunk for a whole day, Naruto managed to swipe his keys, as well as a few blank keys from a shop, along with some filing tools from the key shop, of course that was in between a few weeks before he took the fat man's keys, he didn't want to get caught.

But anyway, after filing out a few keys for things like the fuse box, the water main room and the boiler, along with telling the sometimes drunk idiot that he was thankful for the landlord for turning the said things on, and when he says he didn't remember, Naruto simply says that at the time the landlord was a bit wobbly and his eyes weren't focused, which for the landlord means the man was drunk at the time, but not wanting Naruto to find out, otherwise the kid might tell the Hokage about it, the fool just accepts the thanks and left it alone.

Not realizing he'd just been tricked by a 5 year old boy.

Anyway, Naruto managed to find the boiler, hell he could maybe find it in the dark, turning the heating for his apartment on, he goes to head up stairs, but before he goes up he thinks to himself, ' _Hang on, even though I've been down here lots of times, I've never looked around this place!_ '

So with that in mind Naruto began to look around, there was nothing much, just some worn out boxes covered in dust, as he was moving away from a box in the corner, a few of the floorboards were loose, as though there was something underneath, no doubt the reason why the landlord missed this was because the drunk was about as bright as a broken bulb, plus the man hardly ever comes down to the basement, even when he did it's mostly for the boiler, changing the bulb in the room or putting more boxes down here.

So with that in mind, Naruto begins to remove all the loose flooring to the side, what was there was a stone slab flooring, seeing there was enough room to stand on the stones, he stood on the stones and looked around the edges, hoping to find something, after a few minutes of looking and coming up empty, he sighs, and was about to get back up, that is until his pinky finger brushes against a slight edge of the floor, looking towards it, there, carved in the stone was a cool-looking Z (Zorro's Z) on the center of the stone.

Moving towards the letter, Naruto wonders what the Z means, slowly brushing his finger along the edge, never noticing there was a slight edge at the end, he cut his finger on the edge, dropping a few drops of blood along the edge as well as on the Z, Naruto pulled away seeing the cut he growls at the letter.

But then he stops and looks in amazement, his blood was moving, fitting into the edges, turning the letter into a bold red Z, at first he thought there was a beam of light running up and down on the Z, but thought it was the light or something.

Before he knew what happened, he was falling, the floor opened like a double trap door, then closed behind him seamlessly.

Naruto was in a really slopey tunnel, slipping, sliding and tumbling, he didn't know which way was up or down, or if he was going left or right, his eyes had swirls in them.

After a few minutes, he "popped out" of the tunnel, after getting his breath back, as well as letting his stomach settle, he gets up and looks around.

The cave he found himself was amazing. (A.N. I don't know how to describe Zorro's cave, so just picture the Antonio Banderas Zorro cave and a slight mix of Zorro Generation Z cave.)

Though at the far end of the cave that caught his eyes were display cases, holding a mannequin, each one having a different version Vendetta Gaucho hat on their head and a mask, not that Naruto knows the type of hat, each one wearing ether black silk top with black pants, riding boots, a red sash belt, with a cape on the back, all the same yet different versions.

Then he came to a small display case next to the outfits, inside was a medallion with a red jewel in the center. (A.N. The medallion from The Mask Of Zorro movie.)

Not knowing why, he opened the case picked up the medallion and could feel something from it, like it was apart of his family, even though he didn't know his family, he didn't realize or knows that at that time, ghostly apparitions appeared slightly behind him, each one wearing the same outfits that were in the display case, yet each one had a kind, happy smile, whether from finding a descendant of their line, or for someone to take up the mask of zorro again, that is for Naruto to decide, the people disappeared soon after Naruto put the medallion around his neck, maybe the fox will come out of the shadows once more.

He couldn't believe his eyes everything was so cool, Naruto decided to explore, looking around, he see's different rooms, one looked like a lab of some kind, another looked like a bedroom, another room even had a hot-spring, but the thing that caught Naruto's eye was the last room.

The last room had loads of books, by the looks of things this room was a library, or at least a small one, with shelves on on side of the room holding the books, there was even a ladder to reach to top ones too, on the other side was two cases of shelved books, with a desk between them, but he wasn't looking at them, he was looking at a stand with glass case at the end of the room, standing at the back wall in the center, as if saying to him, 'look at this first before anything else,' so Naruto slowly made his way to the case, seeing it covered with a layer of dust he brushes the dust off, seeing the dust clumps onto the floor.

There, resting peacefully, was a thick leather bound book with gold tips-like clasps on the corners, with the same styled Z that brought him here, only this Z was gold, it was almost as if someone had melted gold and carefully pored it onto the book with out spilling it.

Naruto opens the case and carefully pulls the book out, then moves towards the desk, he was never one for reading, but for some reason, seeing this book he just felt compelled to read it, or try to anyway.

But what he never saw was someone standing behind him, it was a young girl, she was of native-american decent, wearing what looked like a raccoon head wear. (A.N. It's better to watch "Zorro Generation Z the perfect hunt" to describe the girl that helped him.)

With a wave of her hand, instead of Naruto reading a book in Spanish, the words became his native language, with a happy smile the native-american girl says quietly, "Good luck, little fox."

Naruto looks up and turns around, thinking he heard something, but all he see's is dust blowing away, though he thought to himself, "Huh? I thought I heard someone say something, (Shaking his head of those thoughts,) must be hearing things, though, how can dust blow away without wind, never-mind, let's get back to the book."

Opening the book at the start of the page he reads the title out loud, "'The Legend Of Zorro,' might be an interesting read!"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, Naruto found and picked up the legend that is Zorro, with the Zorro line being in his blood, and because it's Spanish for fox, and it's in Naruto's world where everyone doesn't speak or understand Spanish no-one would be able to make the connection between Naruto and Zorro, not to mention with all the civilians ether being corrupted or greedy, as well as Donzo it's no wonder Zorro needed to come back.**

 **Remember this is purely Inspirational you can write your own version of how Naruto took up the mantle of Zorro.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Zorro.**


End file.
